


The Boy in The Yellow Raincoat

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - The Frog Prince Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Animal Transformation, Bedtime Stories, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Cute, Cutesy, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, Goodbyes, Gore, Humor, Infected Characters, Love, M/M, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Sad, Sad Ending, Shotacon, Story within a Story, Yaoi, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive tells Luke a bedtime story about a boy in a yellow raincoat that meets a sad, sad frog.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 4





	The Boy in The Yellow Raincoat

Clive looked at Luke, who laid on the ground, wheezing veins bulging out of his skin. Clive had laid him down in his favorite blanket, his soft brown hair falling off of his head as his body began to rapidly decay. He was by the fireplace, staring at Clive, who shakily unscrewed the top from a bottle of alcohol …

“Cwive-” Luke said, the bite mark on his leg gushing green pus. Clive … turned, and looked at him ..

“Just do it.” Luke said, his eyes milky white. He was suffering, he was in pain, and he didn’t want to be here like this. Clive hesitantly turned around … and set the bottle down on the counter. “Baby- no …” He said, rubbing his face. “I can’t Lukey …” He said, and Luke looked at the fire. He turned back to Clive, and his features softened … “I know i’m going to die soon- I got bit- you don’t have to pretend, just do it- I can- Barely breathe-” Luke started to cry, so Clive shook his head, getting himself together before he walked over to Luke. He got down on the floor, pulling Luke into his arms, letting him lay down. 

Luke’s … breathing, he sounded like he had liquid in his lungs. “I can’t …” Clive said. 

“Clive please-”

“Luke- Please stop asking, I can barely even look at you and you’re asking me to-” Clive bit his tongue, “I can’t- I can’t do it, okay? I’m sorry …” He said. Luke shut his eyes … “Don’t apologize, dum dum-” Luke said, closing his eyes. 

The two were quiet, not looking at each other, or saying anything. They were both deep in thought, this was going to get rough … 

“Hey, so … you only have at most a few hours left- let’s make the most of it- i’ll tell you anything you wanna know- and you can tell me anything you’ve wanted to say …” Clive said. Luke looked up at him, getting a returned gaze …

“Did you kill your parents?”

“Well that’s enough of that- how about I tell you a story?” 

Luke snickered, “You’re such a liar! Fine- tell me a story …” Luke said, “Make it a long story- I just want to hear your voice, but not too long, I do want to hear the end …” Luke said. Clive nodded, pulling Luke closer to him as he looked at the fire … 

“So-”

_ Once upon a time-  _

  
  


…

  
  


There was a boy, dressed in a yellow raincoat, wandering through a swamp. The boy had brown hair, and pretty brown eyes, and cute little yellow rain boots. He had a clear, shiny umbrella, that reflected rainbows into the sky, and a happy smile on his face as he squished through the mud. The boy liked to go on adventures, and he liked to play, all day and night. He made friends with everyone he met, and he was kind too. 

While he was walking, he noticed a frog laying on a rock in the middle of the mud. The frog was deep green, with spots on it’s back, and it looked so sad, the boy just had to say something. He walked over to the frog, inspecting it. The thing was just laying there, and when the boy came over, it sighed, going, “What do you want?” In it’s groggy frog voice. 

“I’m just taking a walk!” Said the boy, poking the frog in its stomach. “You look sad, cheer up! It’s such a pretty day outside!” The boy put his umbrella over the frog, but it didn’t move. The boy stared at it for a long while, but all it did was roll over and ignore him. 

“What’s wrong?” said the boy.

“It’s raining.” Said the frog. 

“But you’re a frog! Don’t you like the rain?” Said the boy, moving his umbrella out of the way to let the pellets hit the frog’s slippery body. The frog just croaked, and said, “but it’s always raining, not just outside, but inside too. I’m tired of the rain, I’m tired of being a frog, but you can’t change the weather, and I can’t change either …” Said the frog.

“What do you mean? I might not be able to change the weather, but I can take you to a place where it isn’t raining, and, why would a frog not want to be a frog? You can jump so high! And swim so fast! I wish I could swim, you’re fine how you are …” Said the boy. The frog didn’t seem to care, he just rolled over again, Ignoring the boy. 

“Aw, come on Mr Froggy! If you want, you can come play with me!” Said the boy, splashing around the mud. The frog groaned again, “I don’t want to play …” He said, “I don’t want it to rain anymore, I don’t want to do anything, or go anywhere, just leave me alone.” He said, and the boy paused …

“Well, then what do you want to do?” Asked the boy, picking the frog up. He sat down on the rock, The frog felt warmth in his hands, and he … began to feel safe somehow. It made him want to tell the boy everything, just from a simple touch, but he only answered the question. 

“I want to be human!” He croaked, and the boy tilted his head, blinking a few times. “So, how do I turn you human?” Asked the boy, and the frog groaned … “a kiss.” He said, turning red in his slimy green face. It was embarrassing, which was why he was still a frog, even after all this time. 

“Like true love?!” The boy grinned, and the frog grew even more embarrassed as he started to kiss his slimy body. 

“Cut that out!” Said the frog, slapping his wet foot on the boy’s face. The boy whined, and asked why not. After all, he wouldn’t mind having some sort of fairy tale prince frog boyfriend … 

“I don’t love you, I don’t love anything, That’s why I’m still a frog … I can’t love …” Said the frog. 

“I’ve been a frog since I was little, A …” 

_ Clive thought for a moment.  _

“A big, dumb, Crazy scientist made a serum that turned me into a frog, it’s because of his work that i’m like this, and I can’t change back no matter how hard I try. When I became a frog, I lost my heart, I lost my emotions, The sun inside of me left and now there’s nothing left but stupid rain, and stupid darkness, and I hate it, I hate everything, and I especially hate being kissed, it just reminds me …” The frog stopped talking, and sighed. 

The boy listened to his tale, and nodded, “I know what I have to do …” He said, standing up. 

“What?”

“I have to make you fall in love with me so that when we kiss you can turn human!”

The frog gasped in surprise, about to reject the boy’s idea before he was tossed into the boy’s backpack. 

“It won’t work! I’ve been trying for years! You’re just wasting your time on me!” The frog angrily yelled, but he was comfortable in the backpack, and he didn’t really want to leave. He was just afraid of wasting the boy’s time, or anyone’s time, after all, it’s limited …

The boy just laughed, and told the frog not to worry, that they’d spend the whole day together, and that by the end of the day, the frog would love the boy so much that he’d be begging for a kiss … 

And so they spent the whole day together. The boy took the frog along with him, and showed him a new world outside of the swamp he lived in. A new world where the sun would shine and the rain would only come sometimes, instead of all the time. The boy showed him the side of the world where there were rainbows, and flowers, and not as much mud. There were still some not-so-great things like mosquitoes and cockroaches and rude people with bad advice. 

But … since it wasn’t raining, those things were a lot easier to deal with, and the frog barely noticed all the bad things when he was around the boy.

  
  


He went with the boy everywhere, he went to school with him, and saw how smart he was. The boy got good marks on all his tests, and everyone was jealous, he was nothing short of a genius, but the frog wasn’t in love. 

He woke up early with the boy, and got to see his tired, sleepy face. The boy would give him a kiss every single morning, but the frog never changed back. He’d wait in the sink all night, pouring water on himself, eagerly waiting for the boy to wake up. They would start their mornings with kisses and hugs and the boy would remind the frog that they were best friends, even if the frog wasn’t a human … but the frog wasn’t in love.

He would eat every single meal with the boy, the boy could gook like a professional chef, or, maybe the frog just didn’t ever know what good food was until then. The frog would eat until he was fat, and the boy would poke at his stomach and giggle at him. The sound was like candy to the frog’s ears, he could listen to it forever, and he felt … so happy that he could hear it every day … but the frog wasn’t in love.

He went with the boy to fun places like the movies, or the park, and they played together every single afternoon. They watched the sunset every single day, always in a different spot, the boy thought it was romantic, and every afternoon he’d kiss the frog again … but the frog still wouldn’t turn back. 

  
  


Eventually, the frog started to think that maybe he was never going to love anyone. He couldn’t imagine anyone being as good as the boy, and if he wasn’t in love now, then the future looked grim.

One day, when it was raining, and the boy was taking the frog for a walk, the boy said something that broke the heart the frog never knew he had. 

“I have to take you back to the swamp, mom doesn’t want frogs in the house …” Said the boy. The frog sprung out from the backpack, and began to reject the idea. 

“No! I don’t want you to leave!” Yelled the frog, but the boy hung his head low, continuing his walk, those yellow rain boots stained with mud. 

The frog followed him, continuing to beg the boy not to leave, he began to bargain, and he began to understand.

  
  


…

  
  


Luke groaned, his eyes glowing green as his stomach growled, “L-Luke?” Clive asked, and Luke shook his head. “F-finish the story, my stomach is just- i’m a little-” Luke flinched, and vomited. Clive watched in horror as Luke spat up blood onto the floor. He crawled away from Clive, “Please! It hurts- Clive-” Luke said, and Clive backed away … 

“Finish- I want to hear the end- please- it’s all I want- don’t stop talking!”

“I- I - started- t-to understand that I-” Clive cringed as Luke coughed, and he looked away. “That I do have a heart!” He yelled, to drown out the sound of Luke’s coughing. “You showed me that I do have a heart- and I could love- and that the world wasn’t always raining. You showed me that I could have fun, you taught me how to smile, how to laugh. You made me understand that the world-” 

“ _ Cliiiiiiveee” _ Luke groaned, turning to look at Clive, his eyes were glowing green … Clive stood up … 

“That … the world might rain, but it’s nothing to be afraid of, that it’s nothing to be sad about. You taught me how to see past the clouds, because behind every single thunderstorm is just a regular sky, where the sun still shines and the stars make pretty constellations for us to look at …

  
  
  
  


.. 

  
  
  
  


The frog stared at the boy, “Please don’t go- I don’t want to be alone again! What am I supposed to do without you?” he said … and the boy turned around. 

“This is goodbye … I want to give you one last kiss, is that alright?” asked the boy, and the frog paused … 

“Yes …” He reluctantly said, letting the boy pick him up. 

The boy lifted the frog closer to his face, and the frog felt his heart drop. He didn’t want this to be goodbye, but if it was, he was going to make sure their last kiss was the nicest, so he puckered those big slimy frog lips and kissed the boy … 

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


Luke giggled, laying down on the floor, foaming from the mouth as Clive laughed with him. 

“W-what happened next?” Luke asked, and Clive stared at him … 

“The frog turned human … and the boy said, “ _ I told you so!”  _ Because he planned the whole thing. The frog was so embarrassed … and then they lived happily ever after …” 

“That’s a good story- you’re really good at telling stories … i’m- gonna miss you-”

“Please don’t say that! Please- I can’t take it-” Clive said starting to have a panic attack, “I don’t want you to die, there has to be something I can do-” He begged, “please don’t go- please Luke--” 

“Don’t be such a .. baby … I love you ...” Luke let go, shutting his eyes, lying limp on the floor … 

“Luke … Luke? Luke! LUke!” Clive said, too afraid to move from his spot. He just kept calling his name, as if that would bring him back. He was alone again, he was afraid, the frog needed the boy, he couldn’t live without him …

He wouldn’t live without him

He refused. 

He breathed, and when Luke rose again, Clive remained still, letting what was once his boyfriend come staggering towards him, teeth sinking into his flesh with the strength of the deadly fungus coursing through his veins. He tried not to scream as his bones cracked under the pressure, he tried not to cry, in fact, when nails clawed at his stomach and ripped him open, he found himself smiling, laughing, choking on blood as he saw a pretty pond in his vision. 

And a beckoning, brown haired boy in a yellow raincoat, waiting for him. 


End file.
